Transformation!!!
by EienHonou
Summary: The five famous pilots get invited to an award thingy and end up being being picked to try out the winning invention that transforms guys into gals and gals into guys(read to find out the creater)so umm......... enjoy
1. The Transformation!!!

Ch.1  
The Transformation!!!  
************************************************************************  
I'm back!!! Okay a friend of mine showed me a picture of well the GW pilots as girls and that was just completely funny so I decided to write this I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!!   
(Oh yea I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi blah blah okay don't own a single thing okay except my brilliant mind…….okay fine I don't own anything…..)  
************************************************************************  
  
This first takes place at a science academy award for the greatest invention guess who that is……   
Okay anyway here we go!!  
  
Announcer: …And the award for the greatest invention is…….. WASHU!!!!  
  
Washu: * Walks up to except her award * hehe I told you I was going to win!!!!  
  
Announcer: Washu now will you kindly explain to us how exactly your invention works  
  
Washu: Quiet simple really it just rearranges the DNA of a person to make she/he the opposite gender  
  
Announcer: Could you show us?  
  
Washu: I'll be more than happy to! Hhmm……….how about you nice five young gentlemen siting in the front row from the third third seat!?!  
  
Spotlight shine at the five people which just happen to be the GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!!  
  
Washu: well what are you waiting for step up here!!!  
  
Quatre: eerrr…..sure why not * shows a uncertain smile then pushes the rest of the pilots up onto the stage *  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wu fei: grumble grumble grumble……..  
  
Washu: okay now just step in to the machine all of you now!!  
  
The pilots all set in to the machine ready to destroy it if something goes wrong  
  
Washu closes the door presses a few bottons the machine makes a few weird sounds and then the doors open pouring out clouds of smoke. After the the smoke dies away the pilots step out one by one…..  
  
First stepping out was Duo no longer in his braid and minister clothes comes out in a blue cocktail dress with her hair down to her waist and tied in a pink hair ribbon * you can hear from the crowd some whistling and some shouting *  
  
Second to step out was Trowa he no longer has his brown hair green turtle neck and emotionless face instead she has bright red hair in the same style but a little longer wearing a tank top and a mini skirt * she does a little spin and flashes a smile to the audience * * the audience goes wild!!!! *  
  
Third up is Heero, bye bye to those spandex pants and rough attitude and hello to the cheerful face and short shorts with a sleeveless white shirt and platform shoes * walks out with gracfulness * " anyone up for some shopping?!?! "  
  
Fourth I am proud to say is Quatre who did not change much comes out in a slender pink dress with matching shoes and his hair silkier than ever * walks out and blushes at the sight of so many people * " Well hello there how are all you people to night?"  
  
And last but not least is Wu fei his hair out of the ponytail and down to his neck with a purple hairband on and wearing a purple T-shirt saying hottie and skirt *walks out flushed red with embarrassment * "damnit how did Quatre trick me into comeing here….. I'm a woman…….AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH I'm weak!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdrop ( I have a feeling Wu fei is going to have a few calls from a few women in the audience)  
  
************************************************************************  
* sweatdrop * I did it I turned them into girls......   
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as all five of them all step out the machine has a major melt down   
( just their luck huh?)  
  
Washu: oh no….. a mufunction…… oh well all great inventions have bugs in them……  
  
Heero: like how long like is it like going to like take you to like fix it?  
  
Washu: eerr..... it will most likely take about uummm... 5 days to fix  
  
Wu fei: What i'm stuck in a women body for a5 whole days???? This is injustice!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: eerr…….. well now that was unexpected…..I hope you all have a wonderful evening tonight and please have a safe trip home!!  
  
Everyone in the room files out so that the only people in there are the five so-called pilots and Washu  
  
Washu: well hope you all have a great 5 days as women maybe you can find out how hard it is to be us!  
  
Trowa: don't count on it come lets go home.  
  
Heero: aaawwww couldn't we like stop at the mall or something!!!!  
  
Duo: That would be like totally insane we should go and like pick up some guys and like go see a movie!!  
  
Heero: your like so right!!!!!  
  
Quatre: I think we've had enough for one night lets just go home….  
  
Wu fei: yea before any one like sees us…..argh did I just say what I think I said?  
  
Trowa: What do you mean?  
  
Wu fei: argh I said "like" I'm turning into a valley girl!!!!  
  
Heero and Duo: is there like something wrong with that??!!  
  
Wu fei: *sweatdrop* eerr……nevermind forget I said anything……..  
  
They file out slowly and walk home  
  
Quatre: this is a disater * puts her head into her hands *   
  
Trowa: * puts her hand onto her shoulder * don't worry this will all be over in a 5 days  
  
Quatre: no not that its what my sisters are going to say when I get home they're going to go crazy…… make-up city here I come…….   
  
Duo: sounds like fun can we come!?!?  
  
Quatre: sure I guess…….   
  
************************************************************************  
Okay that was the first chapter…well how was it?? Please review!!!!!!!!! I really need to know what you think to make my fics better!!!! Bye for now!!!!!!  
************************************************************************  



	2. Make-up, camera, and action

  
  
Transformation!!!   
  
CH. 2  
Makeup,Camra,and Action!!  
  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or anything if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be out spending the money....  
************************************************************************  
Okay second chapter you ready for this?!?! Of yea.. I don't own gundam wing Tenchi blah blah blah I don't own a single thing k? alright then on with the fic!!!!!!!!!  
************************************************************************  
  
Winner's residence 10 :00 pm  
  
Iria : Quatre hold still its just a little blush!!  
  
Quatre : if this is what girls always have to go through I think i'de be better off a guy…..   
  
Heero : oohh this pink is just perfect!!!!!!  
  
Duo : hhmm….. I want my nails poke-a-dots with white and red!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : you knw what this is kinda relazing……..  
  
Katrina (eerr…..I'm not sure what his other sister's names are…..so i made it up) : okay Trowa done with your hair!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : * looks into a mirror to find his hair curled to the skull then turns white * CHANGE MY HAIR TO THE WAY IT USE TO BE THIS INSTENT!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone sweatdrop  
  
Wu fei : What is that is it going to hurt?!?! Whats that!!!! Is that going to hurt !?!?  
  
Angela : shheesh you tie him up and hes still annoying…….  
  
Monica : yea…and if you put tape on his mouth we can't put on the lipstick……..  
  
Wu fei : I am not a rag doll that you women can stick things on I am that of a living thing and have a high rake in this world than you!!!  
  
Julia : hehe… not this week sister this week your one of us and I am simply going to enjoy this!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wu fei : * has terror in his eyes * dam that washu……….  
  
Iria : * claps her hands together * You know what we're going to have a modeling show tomorrow! Why don't you five do the modeling and we'll do the dress up!?!  
  
Quatre : * hates to let her sister down says * uummm… sounds like….ummm…. fun… sure i guess..we'll do it…..  
  
Iria : Oh thank you little brother you don't know how much we appriecate this!!!!  
  
Wu fei and Trowa : You numb skull!!!!!!!   
  
Heero : Sounds great!!!!! I can't wait to tell my gundam!!!!   
  
Duo : can I wear pink!?!?!  
  
************************************************************************  
With no further adue it is now tomorrow!!!!!!!!!  
************************************************************************  
  
Monica : * peeps through the curtains * Wow what a crowd!!!!!!!!!  
  
Julia : oh this is going to be so much fun!!!!!! * turns to the five young now called girls * okay we'll be modeling the swim suits first they're in that room it has your name by which one your to wear  
  
They went to the room obediantly refusing to make an arugment one cause two of them wanted to, two cause one was still asleep, three cause his sister told him to and four cause he was hoping there was a window in that room he could sneak out of.  
  
Heero : does this make me look fat??  
  
Duo : okay it's offical I look horrible in horizontal strips………  
  
Trowa : * is gettting his hair done ( I don't know why knowing what happened yesterday…) * Not too much hair spray please  
  
Quatre : * puts on a jacket * brrr…kinda chilly in here  
  
Iria : Wufei come out here this instent!!!!  
  
Wu fei : this is cruelity!!!! How come i have to wear this?!?!?!  
  
Duo : oh come on Wu-girl!!! Your lucky you got to wear a two piece!!!!  
  
Wu fei : LUCKY!!!!!! This is inhuman not lucky!!!  
  
Iria : * whispers something into the secerity guards ears *  
  
Secerity guard one : yes ma'am I'll have her out in no time * breaks the door*  
  
Wu fei : * sweatdrop * shoot……..  
  
Julia : okay wu fei your first!!!  
  
Wu fei : what!?! Why do i have to be first?!?!  
  
Iria :'cause we want you to all you have to do is walk down the stage spin then walk back now go!!!! * pushes Wu fei onto the stage *  
  
Wu fei : *sweatdrop* great…….  
  
Monica : * talks throught the announcer thingy * and here is Chang Wu fei with a yellow bikini and matching hat created in the year 4002 great for sunsets…..  
  
At that very moment Wu fei was in the middle of his spin when he tripped and fell head first onto Zech.  
  
Zechs :oh my gosh are you okay miss??? * helps wufei up *  
  
Wu fei : ( has the wind knocked out of him ) Mommy what long hair you have…..  
  
Zechs : Mommy?  
  
Wu fei : why are you wearing a helment mommy………  
  
Zechs : eeerrr…….excuse me miss but i'm not your mommy…..  
  
The secerity guards came to retrive wu fei laughing the entire time  
  
Monica : uuummmm…… please excuse that glinch folks……..and next up is Duo Maxwell with an incerdible pink and black striped one piece extrodinary choice of color but a remarkable combination  
  
Duo walks throught gracefully calmly waveing every chance she gets  
  
Monica : and our third is Heero Yuy in a completely black crossed swim suit this si the talk of the of the year folks notice the silk material its made of and the effective shine it gives off.  
  
Heero walks down the stage with a bit of a spin winking here and there…….  
  
Monica : Next is Trowa Barton wearing a green two piece with the amazing effect of leaves this is incerdible folks…….  
  
Trowa walks down the stage looks around the walks back as wihte as a ghost…..and mummbles  
  
Trowa : too many people…….  
  
Monica :and next i'm proud to annouce is our own Quatre Winner in a fabulous white one piece suit witht he effect of ribbions this is one great design  
  
Quatre : walks down rather nerves when he went back everyone could see that he was as white as a ghost…..  
  
More modeling stuff blah blah blah blah blah…………  
  
Iria : that was great don't you think so!!!!!!  
  
Quatre : yea great…….  
  
Heero : that was fun can we do that again???  
  
Duo : Nah…….that was too much work lets go shopping tomorrow!!!  
  
Wu fei : * sits there with wide eyes * did I really call Zechs mommy?  
  
Trowa : sure did buddy boy did you put on a show * does an empression of Wu fei * Mommy what long hair you have …..  
  
Wu fei : gggrrrrr….. your going down today Barton!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : I'de like to see you try……  
  
Duo : hey come on stop fighting we've got a big day tomorrow!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
uumm….I'm going to stop there cause i kinda put this off for a while and all the ideas are gone so I guess this wasn't one of the best i'm really sorry please review and the next chapter is coming up as soon as i get some ideas of where to let them shop if you know any good ones please tell in the review. Bye for now.  
************************************************************************  



	3. Shop, Shop, Shop, NO CREDIT!!!

  
Transformation!!!  
  
Ch.3  
Shop,Shop, Shop  
No Credit!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
Sorry long time…………I guess I should finish this fic huh? oh   
yea I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi, Anime or anything else   
okay now that we got that cleared up lets get this fic done!  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Duo: Please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: No!!! Its mine!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: You can wear it tomorrow!!!  
  
Heero: I want to wear it today!!!!!   
I have to look good out in public!!  
  
Duo: They what am I going to wear?!?!   
  
Heero: I don't know but i'm going   
to wear this………  
  
Wu fei: is this all you people ever   
think about………  
  
Duo: fine then Wu fei you can decided!!  
  
Wu Fei: Decided what…….*isn't sure   
what she has gotten herself into*  
  
Heero: Yea!! Does this dress look better   
on me or her???  
  
Wu Fei: who cares as long as your wearing   
something……….  
  
Heero: How dare you!!!!!!!!!! are you saying   
it looks better on her *points at Duo*  
  
Wu Fei: I didn't say that I only said……..  
  
Heero: Thats exactly what your saying……….  
  
Duo: Well we can tell he has very   
good taste  
  
Heero: ooohhhhh……. you be quiet!!!!  
  
Duo and Heero both grab on to t  
he dress (tug-of-war!!!!!)  
  
Heero: it looks better on me!!!!  
  
Duo: no me!!!!  
  
Heero: me  
  
Duo: me  
  
Heero: me  
  
Duo: me!!! (gives the dress a final   
hard tug)  
  
Dress rips in half  
  
Duo: How could you!!!  
  
Heero: Me?? it was you!!!! any way you  
can wear it now…….  
  
Duo: oh now I can where it when its all   
ripped up  
  
Heero: hmph.it was you fault anyway   
* walks out of the room with out another word*  
  
Duo: the nerve of that woman……… * goes off   
to find something else to wear *  
  
Wu Fei: * blink blink * ……..great * walks out   
of the room also *  
  
************************************************************************  
Okay that was most likely the most pathtic thing you've   
ever seen but I had an urge to do that   
************************************************************************  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
Quatre: okay it only a five minute drive to the mall   
and my sisters gave me five credit cards on for us each  
  
Heero: great……* is sitting as far from duo as   
she can get *  
  
Duo: Wonderful…… *gazes out the limo window *  
  
Trowa: well isn't this a cheerful bunch……….  
  
Wu Fei: * remembering what happened earlier that   
day he decides to keep his mouth shut *  
  
Quatre: * looks at Heero then at Duo* whats wrong   
with you guys you were pretty excited about this yesterday………  
  
Duo: ask her hmph……  
  
Heero: it was all her fault…….she could have   
gone to find somthing else to wear but no……….  
  
Trowa: * sweatdrop* is that what this is all   
about you were fighting over something to wear??  
  
Heero: * looks over at Trowa looking very offended   
* is that all?!? That was a new outfit!!!!  
  
Duo: and further more expensive   
  
Heero and Duo look at each other and get all   
teary eyed  
  
Duo: i'm so sorry Heero i should have known   
how much that outfit ment to you!!!  
  
Heero: no its all my fault I should have   
been more thoughtful!!!!!  
  
The fall into each others arms crying  
  
Everyone one else in the car sweatdrop  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Quatre: okay we're here!!  
  
Heero: wow its so big  
  
Trowa: wonder how many stores are in it?  
  
Wu Fei: not many I hope……..  
  
Duo: well what are we waiting for lets get   
started!!!!!! *runs to the mall*   
  
************************************************************************  
They walk throught the dorr blah blah blah i'm guessing   
you've all been to a mall and that don't have to   
explain all of this…………okay * swipes a black hat   
out of nowhere and draws out a small piece of paper   
* okay first store Limited too……  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Look theres   
Limited Too oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh please can we start   
there first??????????????????   
PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: * sweatdrop* umm okay………….  
  
Trowa: You know I think that we should start at   
Clairs or something the work out way down stairs……..  
  
Duo: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
LLLIIIIIIMMMMMIIITTTTTTEEEEDDDDD   
TTTTTOOOOOOOOO  
NNOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
The Gundam Pilots walk in quietly with out   
another word  
  
Heero: ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh its so pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wu Fei: *huffs in disapproval * Pink is weak  
  
Duo: oh shut up wufei and try this on * throws   
Wu Fei a neon pink dress*  
  
Wu Fei : * looks at the dress * I refuse to   
wear this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: * gets teary eyed * What you don't like it………….?   
* starts crying (Quote pools and pools of water spilling   
out of his eyes ^___^)  
  
Wu Fei: *sweatdrop* eerr……….wait hey come on I'll try it   
on don't worry hey come on……….  
  
Duo: *tears dry instantly * You will!!!!!!!!!!!!   
YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
*shoves Wu Fei to the fitting room *  
  
Two minutes later  
  
Wufei : * Walks out in the tight pink dress taking   
little steps at a time afraid of what might happen   
if he takes too big of a step *  
  
Duo: *eyes fill with water and little sparkly thingys   
start popping out every where * Wu Fei its….its…  
its…… sssssssssssoooooooo your color!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wu Fei: *Coughs that strange sounds like   
"yea right" *  
  
Duo: oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh we have to show   
everone!!!!!!!!!!!! * grabs Wu Fei's hand and pulls him   
to Trowa and Heero *  
  
Wufei: slowly slowly duo too fast!!!!!!!!! * takes a   
bbbbbiiiiigggggggg step *   
  
Everyone in the store hears a loud ripping sound   
and turn around and look over to Wu Fei  
  
Wu Fei: *Turns as pinks as the dress he's wearing   
and trys to cover up his green under wear with   
little flowers on it the runs to the fitting room   
changes and pushes the other gundam pilots out   
of the store *   
  
Duo: hey Wu Fei I wasn't done looking around yet!!!!!  
  
Wu Fei: *glares at duo * you!!!!!! you!!!!!!!! you were   
the reason it ripped you were the reason!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *ends up against the wall* hey Wu Fei   
Buddy Pal it wasn't that big of a rip……….  
  
The other three Gundam pilots grab on to Wu Fei   
and attempt to hold him back  
  
All of a sudden Relena, Cathrine, Dorothy, Hilde,   
and Sally walked by and stop and look at the pilots  
  
Relena: * looking heero in the eye * you know you   
look extremly firmillar…….  
  
Heero: Uh you must be mistaken * nervous laugh *   
he he he….  
  
Dorothy: ……… * cocks one of her double eyebrows *  
  
Sally: umm…. excuse me but can I ask why you have no nose??  
  
Wufei: eerr…..surgery went completely wrong * sweatdrop *  
  
Trowa: SISTER Its great to mhfm hmfp  
  
The other pilots seemed to have covered her mouth   
in the middle of the sentence  
  
Cathrine:sister?? Do I know you??  
  
Hilde: hhmmm……… you know what?…. wait no that can't   
be what a silly thought * shakes her head *  
  
Relena: What??   
  
Hilde: well….. don't they kinda look like   
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei?  
  
Gundam Pilots Sweatdrop (extremely big sweatdrop )  
  
Sally: you know what they do…..  
  
Quatre: umm…wow would you look at the time   
we better be going * shoves the other pilots away *  
  
Trowa : that was close……  
  
Wu Fei : and I wonder who almost exposed us….  
  
After hours of walking and shoping we find our   
completely embrassed heros at forever 21  
  
Quater: well did you guys find anything?  
  
They all appear with arms full of clothes   
  
Quatre: umm…never mind……  
  
They pile everything onto the table  
  
Cashier: * stares at the large pile*   
will that be charge or cash?  
  
Quatre: Charge Please  
  
The whole silde the card push in button thing  
  
Cashier: umm excuse me but do you have another  
card this one doesn't work * trys the other fours   
cards * I'm sorry to say this but these cards   
aren't useable  
  
Quatre: are you sure??  
  
Heero: There must be some kind   
of mistake!!!  
  
Duo: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
okay I'm going to stop there for I have never come to this  
fate and have no idea how they should react any way turn  
into our next chapter of TRANSFORMATION!!!  
************************************************************************  
  



	4. Sleep Over!!!

  
Transformation!!!   
  
  
  
Ch.4  
Sleep Over!!!!!   
  
  
Hey really sorry it took so long to get this up. It was just a few minor problems such as school, and school, and school, ssssssoooooo I'm really sorry K? and like it said at the beginning this is a Sleep Over cause that's kind of what girls do. And Purin-chan was the one who showed me the picture please R&R her ficcies K? Alright then lets get this fic started  
  
Disclaimer: -_-;;; almost forgot this okay I don't own Gundam wing or any thing I here by give the credit to those lucky people who do own Gundam Wing.  
  
Oh and if anything is like in these ( ) its like a note from me.  
  
  
When: Saturday to Sunday  
Time: 8:00pm to 7:00am  
Where: Trowa's circus camp thing ( I didn't want everything to happen at Quatre's)  
Who: The Gw Gals  
  
  
  
  
Duo: YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sssssssssssssoooooooooooo excited!!!!!!!!( lot of sugar huh?)  
  
Wu fei: weak *grumble* women *grumble*  
  
Trowa: what's that Wu fei? You know Cathy (must I explain who that is?-_-;) still needs someone to be target practice for her knife throwing act……  
(practice makes perfect)  
  
Wu fei: oh no nothing…………  
  
Quatre: oh wow its so …er nice to be ….er here….. on the ground…..in the dirt…..with the bugs *shivers*  
  
Heero: aaaaawwwwwww its little wittle Quatre afraid of a little wittle bugy? *picks up a ladybug and shoves it into Quatre's face*  
  
Quatre: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK get it away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Away!!!!! Help me!!!!!  
  
Duo: oh ppllleeeaaazzzeee…….. Quatre its harmless……..  
  
Heero: *laughs heartly as he places the bug back on the ground*  
  
Wu fei: *stands up to get some air outside when a soft cracking sound was heard*   
  
Everyone stares at Wu Fei's foot  
  
Wu Fei: What? I clean my feet………  
  
Heero: *burst into tears* hhoowww…..*sob* cccould you!!!!!! *sob* (umm.. just kinda imagine waterfalls coming out of his/her eyes)  
  
Duo: MURDER!!!!!!! YOU ARE A MURDERER!!!!!!!!! I'm telling the ring master!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*runs out of the tent*  
  
Quatre: *sniff* not even A bug *sniff* should have to go through that fate…..*sniff*   
  
Wu Fei: Trowa!!!!!!!!! Tell them its just a bug!!!!!!  
  
Trowa:…… I'm going to tell Cathy!!!!!!!! And she's going to use you for target practice!!! *runs out making the same kind of racket of noise Duo was*  
  
( okay for all ya'll that thought that was lame I just had to put that in its just something you can't live knowing you didn't put that in….)  
  
15 minutes later after all that yelling murdering was done  
  
All five girls were found in front of the TV googgling at the screen  
  
Duo: oh my……  
  
Quatre: *blushes* goodness…… I don't think I should be watching this  
  
Wu Fei: oh grow up…….  
  
Heero: O.O just one kiss oh my….. here it comes almost there!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: O.o…….. o.O lord is that how you really kiss? I thought it was quicker than this…..Oh my they're holding on for a little to long don't you think?  
  
Just as the actors lips were about to claim each other the TV went blank everyone falls anime style  
  
Heero: AARRRGGGGHHH what happened they were sssoooo close it was just….ARGH…..  
  
Quatre: *blink* uh…. It might as well been best that the TV was shut off any way *blushes a deep shade of pink*  
  
Duo: *glares at Quatre*  
  
Cathy: yes I think it is off to bed all of you if you stay up ttooo long you'll all get sick!!! (that's the excuse my mom uses when she wants me to go to bed)  
  
As they all get into there pink fuzzy sleeping bags Duo pulls out a boombox with a certain CD in it   
  
Duo: and now its time fore "Last impression " ( if you don't know that song it is one major kool song @.@ )  
  
Heero: @.@ I can't believe it you really have that song????? No kidding????? HOW???????  
  
Duo: I have to pull a few strings but I got it!!!!!( I just can't take away Duo's talent for that kinda thing) *pushes the play button (duh….)*  
  
Quatre: *Quietly hums the song to himself*  
  
Cathy: *from out side* TURN THAT THING OFF THIS MINUTE!!!!  
  
GW gal/guys sweatdrop  
  
Duo: does she have super hearing or something?  
  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
Quatre: aww well we had better get to sleep any way…  
  
Wu fei: sleep good…….good is sleep……night night…..  
  
Heero: uh-hu okay like to bed see ya'll in the morn ks?  
  
Trowa: k  
  
Duo: k  
  
Quatre: k  
  
Wu fei: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…………..  
  
½ an hour passes an hour passes and an hour and a ½ passes  
  
Duo: *opens one eye carefully and looks around see that no one is awake she gets up on her knees and lifts her pillow over her head* (don't we all see what's coming?)  
  
Everyone one else: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzZZzzzzz……….  
  
Duo: *WHACK*   
  
Heero: what the!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: ZZZzzzZZZzz ( heavy sleepier? Heavy Arms? Okay that was corny)  
  
Quatre: Where's the bomb???  
  
Wu fei: Maxwell you going down!!!!!  
  
A huge pillow fight starts i don't want to go throught the entire thing so let me give you the highlights of the fight.  
Wu fei whacks Duo, Duo falls on Trowa, Trowa is still asleep and Heero jumped on Wu fei. Quatre is whimpering in the corner staring wide eyed. Wu fei and Heero are both kicked off by Duo and Trowa is still sleeping……..  
  
  
  
Okay I'm going to leave it there cause I'm out of ideas so please R&R this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon  
  
Purin-chan: *deadly glare*  
  
GG: oh and read her ficcies too  
  
Purin-chan: AND REVIEW!!!  
  
GG: and review  



	5. Time to say our goodgyes

Transformation part 5  
  
  
  
  
Okay i'm really sorry to all you people that really do read my fics....   
its just that my computer broke down lost everything had to get a new computer and then  
had to re type this so bear along cause i really don't remember what i typed in the last  
one so i'm just going to make this one short.(really short)  
  
  
The G/pilots were lounging in the park enjoying the rays of the sun the sweet scent of flowers and the green grass underneath them.  
  
Trowa: Its been a great week hasn't it?  
  
Wu Fei: If you call spending an enitre week as women fun i guess so but in my manly opinon no it has not been a fun week.  
  
Heero: *stares at Wu Fei with disbelif* Manly???   
  
Duo: *Rolls over laughing*  
  
Quatre: well,on the bright side Washu might be finished fixing that invention of hers  
  
Wu Fei: Thats right its been at least a week *he said happily*  
  
Heero: its been five days  
  
Wu Fei: same thing!!!* so wufei drags everyone into the car and drives stop speed to   
Washu's*  
  
Wu Fei: (is in front of washu) Konnichiwa!!!! is that dumb i mean brillant invention fixed yet??  
  
Washu: *eyes Wu Fei closely* why yes in a matter of fact it is.....please come this way.....  
  
She leads them through to her lab  
  
Washu: *waves towards her invention* step in if you'de like to be turned back into a man (empithizes the last word)  
  
The five GW pilots step into the invention. Washu then closes the door and flips the switch. A blast of light floods the room then leaks back out the door opens with a blanket of smoke tumbling out.  
  
Wu fei: *jumps out happily* I'm not a woman i'm not weak!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All four of the remaining pilots stare at Wu Fei while Washu is in a fit of giggles.  
  
Duo: Hey Wu man wheres your nose?  
  
  
  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I'm finished MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breaths* okay I really don't expect you to Review this chapter but please READ MY OTHER FICS they are ssssoooo much better than this one promise. Laterz 


End file.
